Shipwreck
by Shteven27
Summary: It will be fun they said. You need to relax they said. You are full of BS she said. Why does Elsa always have to be right? When Elsa gets trapped on an island with the one and only Jack Frost, their eventual friendship is inevitable. But maybe it is something more.
1. How She Ended Up Here

**Chapter 1 - How She Ended Up Here**

Elsa is strong. She is cold and independent, because she's had to be.

But everyone has a weakness. And a certain younger sister's big, begging, bluebell eyes may just be it.

"Elsa it will be so much fun, you need to loosen up! You're graduating high school!"

The older girl crossed her arms and stared pointedly down at her sibling, attempting to shield herself from the danger of letting Anna have her way.

"Anna, you know I've never been a social person, you should just go and enjoy it yourself."

And there it was. Somehow, the strawberry-blonde's eyes seemed to become even wider, with sparkles of hopes and dreams that Elsa couldn't bear to crush.

"But Elsa, I can't enjoy it unless you are there enjoying it with me!"

In one last attempt to defend herself from the adorableness that she is related to, Elsa closed her eyes and turned around. But any emotional walls that she had temporarily built were destroyed when Anna hugged her from behind. Blue eyes met turquoise, and Elsa sighed.

"Fine."

...

Three days later, it was the first day of summer. Elsa was packed with a suitcase and a backpack, while Anna had two suitcases (one on top of the other), a purse, and a large plushie of a snowman that she called Olaf.

"Elsa, aren't you excited?"

Said girl, who was currently covering herself in sunscreen, gave a noncommittal hum that didn't really give an answer. Elsa was saved from a real response by the arrival of Anna's boyfriend, Hans Westerguard. In her gut, Elsa knew that Hans was bad news, but her brain assured her that this was simply territorial sisterly love.

But that didn't mean she would approve of him. The platinum blonde gave Hans a small nod as a way of acknowledgement before going to give a hug to one of her close friends. He was also a recently graduated senior, and was almost as socially awkward as she was, in his own way.

Kristoff had an obsession with reindeer, but Elsa loved him even more because of it. Next to Kristoff was Hiccup, her closest study buddy, who was almost as nerdy as she was, and had what Anna often referred to as "an epic peg leg". To this statement the poor boy always responded with some sort of scientific and logical explanation of what a peg leg was, and how his prosthetic did not fit that description; but Anna never listened.

Next to Hiccup was Astrid, a tough and secretly caring girl whom Elsa loved dearly. Ironically, Elsa's friend was nothing like Elsa. Astrid had quite the temper and would act before thinking. And she hated it when people insulted her friends. Thus, along with Elsa's Snow Queen nickname, the platinum blonde also had a royal bodyguard who was captain of the rugby team, and had muscles to show for it. Astrid always liked to act tough, but Elsa never judged her for moments of weakness, or, as Elsa liked to call them, the moments where Astrid acted like a normal human being.

Then came a mass of red hair that was known as Merida. Elsa gave her a hug as well, sighing as she felt the bow and arrows on the shorter girl's back. The Scottish lass never seemed to go anywhere without them.

Letting go, Elsa gave Merida a wide smile and grabbed her luggage. Hans was calling the all aboard, and those were all the people Elsa knew well enough to feel comfortable greeting anyway. So, her suitcase rolling behind her, Elsa followed her sister up the ramp.

Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all.

...

And that's how she ended up here. Cold, wet, and stuck on an island with none other than annoyingly attractive playboy Jack Frost.


	2. Meet the Crew

_Thank you all so much for the warm welcome. I haven't written for a while due to my habit of procrastinating, but I'm hoping that this story will be different. I really like the idea of this shipwreck, so I really want to write it all out._

 _Thank you GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus for your follow, favorite and review. I hope you enjoy the story. Until next time, your (hopefully) faithful writer, Shteven27. :)_

 _Thank you monkeyz2 for you favorite and follow!_

 _Thank you abdielhanq for your follow and review. And thank you for the compliment. :)_

 _Thank you Jelsamalevel, mekuro-K, and phantomsixth247 for following this story._

 _Also:_

 _JackElsaforeve (Guest): Thank you! I really do like the idea of this story and I'm happy you do too! Is this update soon enough for you? ;) Don't get spoiled though, I will have you know that I am very lazy :)_

 _~Another Reader~ (Guest): Thank you for the constructive criticism. I'm always happy to improve and learn. But when I went back, I couldn't find any spelling mistakes. Would you mind telling me the ones you saw? And I'm glad you like the story :)_

 _I write for all of you, and I apologize for any spelling mistakes._

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Meet the Crew**

It had all been Hans' idea. He would invite his girlfriend and some other friends on one of his family owned boats and sail to the Southern Isles. It didn't seem like much, just a five day trip there, a five day stay, and a five day trip back.

Why can't things ever work out the way they are supposed to?

…

They were four days into the voyage. Elsa was sharing a room with Astrid, Merida, and Anna. They each had their own twin sized bed and a small set of drawers. Merida, Astrid and Elsa were playing a game of BS while Anna was busy on her phone.

"Hey guys, Hans just texted me that we are all going to have dinner together today. It starts in 10 minutes, and it's in the dining room on the second deck."

The ship they were on had four decks. All the rooms were on the third deck, all the entertainment and food was on the second deck, the servants quarters and kitchens were on the first deck, and the fourth deck was an outside deck, providing a beautiful view of the sea.

So, the girls picked themselves up and walked to the door. They checked a mirror to make sure that they looked okay, and upon approval, they stepped out the door. Elsa, Anna, Astrid and Merida were all wearing similar outfits, with shorts and a tank top, crop top, or t-shirt. The girls arrived at dinner with three minutes to spare, and sat down next to each other. Most people were already there.

This was the first night that everyone would have dinner at the same time. That meant that Elsa was going to see everyone on the cruise all together for the first time.

In walked Hans, chatting with a girl wearing a dress that in Elsa's opinion looked as if it had gone through a shredder. The girl had long hair as black as her dress, grey eyes, and red nail polish that matched her lipstick. She also had light purple eyeshadow and wore a necklace with a small golden nautilus shell.

Elsa turned to Anna, expecting jealousy, but the inattentive girl was still staring at her phone.

"Anna!"

The strawberry-blonde lifted her head, groaning.

"What?"

Elsa rolled her eyes at her sister's antics.

"Did you not just see Hans-"

The platinum blonde was interrupted by said Hans, who was clinking his spoon against his glass.

"Hello everyone! Tonight is the first night that we will all be together in one room! So, incase any of you haven't met, why don't we all introduce ourselves? As you all know, I'm Hans Westerguard, the proud owner of this ship." Hans pointed at the large 'W' that decorated the center of the table. "And I just graduated high school!"

Hans sat down and nodded at the boy next to him to stand up. The boy was tall, had bright green eyes, medium length blonde hair, and was undeniably good looking. Elsa had seen him before in some of her classes. He was surprising, to say the least. His father owned one of the largest designer brands in Arendelle, meaning that the boy could have gone to a much more prestigious school and had much richer friends. But instead, the blonde had gone against his father's will and demanded public school, as well as refuse to be friends with the mayor's daughter just because of her status. When Anna had teased Elsa about liking him, Elsa had easily corrected her. The platinum blonde admired him, and wouldn't mind being friends with him, but she did not see him in a romantic light. Besides, the girl who was sitting next to him looked at him in a way that showed how much she loved him. Not for his title, but his personality. If Elsa remembered correctly, the boy's name was-

"Hi! I'm Adrien! Nice to meet you all! I am also done with high school!"

The boy sat down and nudged the girl next to him, giving her a grin. This caused her to turn a light shade of pink and turn her face away. As she stood she clasped her hands together nervously, trying to keep her large bluebell eyes away from Adrien. Her pigtails bounced as she looked around, and she patted her little purse, almost for reassurance.

"H-hi, I'm Marinette! My friends call me Mari for short. Anyways, I have graduated high school as well!"

The bluenette (her black hair seemed to shimmer blue in the light) sat down and nodded to the girl next to her. Elsa gave a small gasp as she noticed the new girl's hair. It was an average blonde, but it was long. Even in an intricate braid, it reached below the table. Sneaking a quick peek underneath the table, Elsa saw the tips reaching the girl's shins. And she was standing up!

"Hi! I'm Rapunzel, but you can call me Punz or Punzie for short! I just graduated my junior year of high school. Just one more to go!"

Sitting back down, she elbowed the boy next to her, who had been busy staring into space. He had longish brown hair and a goatee. Giving a small groan, he stood up.

"Hey, I'm Flynn." He gave a smirk. "And unlike Blondie here I am free of prison."

Rapunzel lightly slapped his leg, but she was smiling. After Flynn sat down, the boy next to him stood up. He had black hair in a ridiculous cowlick and dark brown eyes.

"Hi, I'm Wilbur, and I'm ready for the future, because high school is in the past!"

As he sat down, the girl next to him rolled her purplish-blue eyes and stood up. She had raven black hair similar to Wilbur's that was straight and hung down to slightly below her shoulders. Elsa recognized her. She had been in a few of Elsa's classes since middle school. Elsa remembered with a smile how the girl had climbed out of her shell and became proud and confident.

"Hi, I'm Violet, and I am also a graduate."

After she sat down Kristoff stood. Elsa smiled when she noticed the reindeer shirt he was wearing. Elsa also heard a small giggle from her left and gave Anna an elbow to the ribs.

"Hi, I'm Kristoff! And like most of you, I am also done with high school."

After Kristoff sat down, Hiccup stood up. Elsa smiled at the sight of his favorite dragon t-shirt fitting so tightly. In yet another attempt to impress Astrid, Hiccup got a gym membership. And Elsa had to admit, it was working. She remembered Hiccup's excitement when he had talked about how Astrid had given him a curt nod of respect at the gym after they were both done working out.

"Hi. I'm Hiccup." The brunette eyed the confused looks on people's faces and sighed. "Don't ask. Anyways, I am done with high school as well."

Hiccup sat down. Now there was only one person left until Elsa's turn. The boy next to her stood. Elsa knew who he was. His silvery hair, icy blue eyes, lean form and signature smirk all identified him as the hockey team captain, Jack Frost. She knew this because she was on the hockey team. Jack had recruited her after seeing her practice figure skating in the ice rink. So Elsa held respect for Jack. The only problem was that shortly after she came to the team, he seemed to become a bit of a player. He often said goodbye to girls before practice, and at the same time Jack would often send her a wink or two during exercises. She eventually came to the conclusion that he was just a harmless flirt, and treated him as such, though she still held respect in his skills and abilities as a team captain.

"Hey everyone! I'm Jack. And my high school years are way behind me. As you can see, I've already got gray hairs." Jack pointed to the mop of silver on his head, earning a chuckle from the group.

He even got a bit of a smile from Elsa, and as the platinum blonde stood she rolled her eyes at the wink her (ex)captain gave her.

"Hi, I'm Elsa. And I am no longer a high schooler."

As Elsa sat down, Anna practically bounced to her feet.

"Hi, I'm Anna! And unlike all you old people," Anna nods her head to Jack. "I'm still in high school, going into my senior year."

As Anna sits down, Rapunzel gives her an air five that Anna happily returns.

Next is Astrid, and as she stood Hiccup's eyes began to sparkle.

"The name's Astrid. I'm going to college."

On that happy the note the blonde sits down and the redhead to her left stands up, speaking in a thick Scottish accent.

"I'm Merida. Going into senior year!"

As she sat down, the girl Hans had walked in with stood up.

"Hi I'm Vanessa. And I am done with education!"

As she sat, the staff brought out food and everyone dug in. The meal was enjoyable, and Elsa even opened up a bit. She was surprised that so many of Hans supposed 'friends' were nice people. Then again, Adrien was the son of a well known fashion designer, Wilbur's family owned a well known technology store, Anna was Hans' girlfriend, Astrid and Jack were captains in their respective sports, Flynn was a popular guy, Marinette and Rapunzel were pretty much liked by everybody, and Violet just seemed like something about her was secretly super. As for Vanessa, Elsa honestly suspected that the black haired girl was simply there as a Plan B for Hans. That just left Hiccup, Kristoff, Merida, and Elsa. They were the social pariahs after all. But she supposed that they got roped in through their more acceptable friends.

By the end of dinner, Elsa was stuffed. She had been listening so animatedly to Jack's story about the kids he used to babysit (their names were Jamie and Sophie), that the platinum blonde hadn't noticed that she had been eating the whole time. Elsa groaned.

"What's wrong?" Asked her concerned younger sister.

"Ate too much." Mumbled Elsa.

Anna gave a gentle laugh and hooked her arm around her sister's shoulders, slightly pulling at her braid.

"Then let's get you off to bed. Come on."

And with that the sisters waddled back to their room. Elsa was happy that they were so close now. For about a year after their parents had died, Elsa had shut her sister out. But when the platinum blonde had a full on emotional breakdown, she had known that she needed the support of the little family she had left.

Elsa put her arm around her sister's waist and pulled her close, breathing in the scent of Anna's lavender shampoo.

"Thank you Anna."

The strawberry-blonde gave a grateful smile, and pulled her sister in for a hug.

Forgetting for a moment the presence of Astrid and Merida, the sisters both flinched when they heard their friends yell simultaneously.

"Elsa! Anna!"

The self defense training that Elsa had received as a child and teen kicked in as she quickly pushed Anna and herself into the wall, barely dodging the tangle of bodies that came hurtling through the hallway.

"What the hell!" Screamed a very angry Snow Queen, causing the mess of bodies to trip over themselves and fall to the floor. As they got up, groaning, Elsa quickly identified them as the two ultimate troublemakers themselves, Jack Frost and Flynn Rider.

"What were you thinking, you could have pummeled us!"

Flynn smirked. "Nah Elsa, no one could pummel you. Not with those lightning reflexes!"

If Flynn thought that this would help, the glare he received reassured him that he was mistaken.

"What are you even doing here anyway?" Asked Astrid, crossing her arms.

"We sleep in that room." Said Jack, pointing his thumb to the door on the right.

"But Kristoff And Hiccup sleep in that room." insisted Anna.

Flynn rolled his eyes. "Yup, and so do we."

It was then that Elsa realized that Hiccup and Kristoff probably slept in a room almost identical to theirs, with four beds.

Sighing, Elsa simply shoved past the boys and opened the door on the left.

"Just don't run anyone over? This is a boat, not a hockey rink."

With that, the Snow Queen retired to her chambers, followed by her loyal friends.

Shortly after, Merida and Astrid resumed their earlier game of BS, simply putting Elsa's abandoned cards in the middle. Anna resumed the browsing on her phone, and Elsa decided to pack so that she would have everything ready for the next night during which the boat would port in a special beach area owned by Hans' family.

...

Just one problem. That didn't happen.

* * *

 _Just wanted to introduce everyone on the boat! Can you recognize all the characters and where they are from? Anyways, I'll probably explain how they end up on an island in the next chapter. Although I'd love to hear any suggestions for extra scenes on the boat, because I would be happy to write them. Please leave a review and let me know!_

 _Also, should this include powers?_

 _Until the next time!_

 _P.S.: I can't say ship anymore without thinking about a relationship, so I end up saying boat instead :P_


	3. Buttercup

_Hi everyone! I'm glad that you all seemed to like the second chapter! But a few of you couldn't recognize where the characters were from, so I'll tell you._

 _Adrien and Marinette - Miraculous Ladybug_

 _Rapunzel and Flynn - Tangled_

 _Wilbur - Meet the Robinsons_

 _Violet - The Incredibles_

 _Jack - Rise of the Guardians_

 _Merida - Brave_

 _Vanessa - The Little Mermaid_

 _Hiccup and Astrid - How to Train Your Dragon_

 _Hans, Kristoff, Anna, and Elsa - Frozen_

* * *

 _Shoutouts:_

 _Thank you to cutelollies and explosiveteddy for your follows and favorites!_

 _Thank you to Princess-Contradiction for your follow!_

* * *

 _Now for responses:_

 _Monkeyz2: I don't know if they are going to have powers yet. As for how often I update, I really don't have a schedule. I usually just write a chapter when I'm feeling inspired and then publish it. But you can probably expect at least one chapter every week._

 _GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus: I'm glad you liked the chapter. To be honest, I never write that much, but somehow that popped out. :P_

 _ele b: Meet the Robinsons_

 _JackElsaforeve (Guest): here's the next one! :)_

 _Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 3 - Buttercup

The next morning Elsa gave a small groan as she woke up. Blinking her eyes, she yawned and looked around. Merida was already up and was about to leave for her morning run. Elsa gave the redhead a small wave as the girl left. Turning back to the other girls, Elsa gave a small smile. Astrid was still sleeping, curled around the plushie she had slept with since childhood. It was a small blue dragon with yellow spikes that she referred to as Stormfly.

When Elsa looked at Anna, she had to stop herself from laughing out loud. Anna had slept with her hair out, meaning that the strawberry-blonde locks were currently defying gravity and hanging around everywhere. To complete the look, some saliva was dripping out of Anna's mouth and Olaf was stuck somewhere underneath her mess of limbs. Elsa could also hear a faint snore coming from her younger sister.

The platinum blonde decided to cruise around on her computer while she waited for her friends to wake up. Checking the time, Elsa saw that it was 8:36 A.M. She knew that Astrid wouldn't be up for at least another hour, and Anna for at least two.

So Elsa entertained herself with YouTube videos and online games. Finally, it was 10:30, so the platinum blonde decided that her roommates had slept long enough. Putting her computer on the loudest volume, Elsa stood up on her bed and grabbed her hairbrush to use as a microphone.

A jaunty tune filled the room causing Anna to sleepily open her eyes and for Astrid to bolt up with her arm out, holding Stormfly as a weapon.

Grinning, Elsa brought up her hairbrush and swayed to the music. Rolling her eyes, Astrid grabbed a hairbrush as well and stood up on her own bed to match Elsa. Smiling, they sang together:

 _Why do you build me up (build me up) Buttercup, baby_

 _Just to let me down (let me down) and mess me around_

 _And then worst of all (worst of all) you never call, baby_

 _When you say you will (say you will) but I love you still_

 _I need you (I need you) more than anyone, darlin'_

 _You know that I have from the start_

 _So build me up (build me up) Buttercup, don't break my heart_

At the last line, Elsa and Astrid each used a hand to make a heart together, then pulled their hands apart in mock sadness By this point Anna had sat up and mostly patted her hair down. Elsa grabbed one of her extra hairbrushes and tossed it to her sister. Laughing, Anna stood on her bed and joined the two blondes.

" _I'll be over at ten", you told me time and again_

 _But you're late, I wait around and then (bah-dah-dah)_

 _I went to the door, I can't take any more_

 _It's not you, you let me down again_

Elsa and Anna opened the door, and seeing a sweaty Merida, pulled the girl in.

 _Baby, baby, try to find_

 _(Hey, hey, hey!) A little time and I'll make you mine_

 _(Hey, hey, hey!) I'll be home_

 _I'll be beside the phone waiting for you_

 _Ooo-oo-ooo, ooo-oo-ooo_

Astrid threw the redhead a hairbrush and Merida joined in, her Scottish accent making the song all the more enjoyable.

 _Why do you build me up (build me up) Buttercup, baby_

 _Just to let me down (let me down) and mess me around_

 _And then worst of all (worst of all) you never call, baby_

 _When you say you will (say you will) but I love you still_

 _I need you (I need you) more than anyone, darlin'_

 _You know that I have from the start_

 _So build me up (build me up) Buttercup, don't break my heart_

The girls danced around the room, jumping on beds and singing. They went through the rest of the song singing at the top of their lungs, until the final verse, in which they progressively lowered their voices.

 _I need you (I need you) more than anyone, baby_

 _You know that I have from the start_

 _So build me up (build me up) Buttercup, don't break my heart_

The song ended with the four friends falling to the floor in a mess of hugs and hairbrushes fell into a pile and were forgotten for the moment.

It was only seconds later that Elsa remembered that she had autoplay on, meaning that the next song on her playlist had started. The girls slowly looked at each other and grinned, picking up the previously discarded hairbrushes.

 _Ooga chucka ooga ooga ooga chucka ooga ooga ooga chucka ooga ooga ooga chucka_

…

When the girls arrived at the buffet for breakfast 30 minutes later, the first thing they did was take a deep breath of all the wonderful smells in the room.

"Chocolate." Breathed out Anna and Elsa happily.

Everyone grabbed plates and began to grab food left and right. FInally, seeing that Hans was nowhere to be seen, Anna lead her friends to go sit at a table with Hiccup and Kristoff.

"Hey guys." Said the strawberry-blonde as she sat down.

"Hey." responded Hiccup, while Kristoff simply nodded, due to the ungodly amount of grapes he was currently trying to fit into his mouth.

The girls sat down and dug into their meals, happily wolfing down the food before having a chug war, which Merida won, much to Astrid's disappointment. Elsa didn't even try, knowing that the only way she could win was through cheating.

After they had all finished eating, Hiccup, Kristoff, Anna, Merida, Astrid, and Elsa decided to go to the arcade together. As they walked across the boat, Kristoff slowed his pace so that he would end up walking next to Elsa.

Pulling out his phone, Kristoff gave Elsa a poke, earning her attention.

"Elsa, I have to show you something…"

And that's when the boat started shaking.

* * *

 _I'm sorry for the short chapter where pretty much nothing happened… but I had a lot of fun writing it. I promise that the next chapter will explain everything about the ship going down, and I will update soon. Also, I wanted to know what you guys think. Part of the reason that I also chose not to extend this chapter is because I want to know your opinion._ _ **Powers, or no powers?**_ _Because if they do have powers, they will not know the full extent of them, because then getting off the island would be way too easy. Although I could just write three separate outcomes. 1: where they have the powers from the movies, 2: where they have powers but don't know the full extent of them, or 3: no powers. I'd love to hear feedback, and thank you all so much for reading!_

 _Until next time!_

 _Songs used:_

 _Build Me Up Buttercup - The Foundations_

 _Hooked on A Feeling - Blue Swede_


	4. Of Course

_Ugh stupid brain that farts out fanfiction instead of the essay I need to write for school! Meh I can't help it._

 _ **Anyways, super important, I have decided to continue this story WITHOUT powers.**_

 _I just feel like it would make it too easy to get off the island, and would ruin the whole survival theme._

 _BUT._

 _Butty but but._

 _ **For all you people who were hoping for them to have powers, no worries, I got you. I will post either a oneshot or a new story with the same exact scenario, but including powers. So it will be quite different from this story. However, I am unsure of when I will post this. I think that I will finish this story first, then begin the AU with powers.**_

Thank you to any new followers or favoriters (is that a word). The reason that I am not calling you all out individually like I usually do is because I think my email is glitching, or this site is, meaning that I am not receiving all the notifications of who has followed and favorited.

Anyways, let's get on with the story!

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Of Course**

Elsa's brow furrowed as she adjusted her stance to keep herself upright. Anna grabbed onto Kristoff for support, while Hiccup did the same to Astrid, earning him a glare. Merida, was crouched, looking as if she was ready to pounce.

"What was that?" Asked the redhead.

"I don't know." Answered Elsa. "But something tells me that it is definitely not good."

The boat shook again, this time sending everyone tumbling.

"What is happening?" Yelled Astrid.

With a loud BOOM, they were all launched forward. Elsa found herself lying on top of someone and pulled herself up. In doing so she realized that she was currently straddling the one and only Jack Frost.

"Well hello there gorgeous."

Rolling her eyes, Elsa got off of the white haired boy and stood up, tensed and wary of another disturbance.

"When did you even get here?" Asked the platinum blonde.

"I don't know, a few minutes ago?" Was the descriptive answer she received.

With a sigh, the girl scanned the room, looking for her friends.

"Alright, we should probably get to the life bo-".

Another lurch. But this one was more powerful than the previous. This was when the boat began to slowly sink. This was when Hiccup fell again and was knocked out. This was when they noticed a lifeboat, the only lifeboat, floating away from the ship.

And this surge, this push; was what sent Jack and Elsa flying out of the window and into the stormy sea.

* * *

Elsa gasped as she felt cold water encompass her. She had never minded the cold, but the sudden temperature change wasn't exactly pleasant. Using her arms and legs to keep herself afloat, Elsa spit out water and rubbed her eyes. Looking around, she noticed a head of silver hair bobbing up and down nearby.

Even in this horrifying situation, she couldn't help thinking: ' _O_ _f all the people, Frost. Of course.'_

The platinum blonde swam towards the self-dubbed 'old man' and gave him a poke to the shoulder. As he turned to face her, Elsa saw the immense fear in his eyes that just didn't fit him.

And that's when she remembered.

' _Oh yeah! I'm in the middle of the ocean with nothing but the clothes on my back, and the boat is gone, as are my belongings. My sister is on that ship, my friends are on that ship! There's a good chance that I will die.'_

"Well shit."

* * *

 _Hey people! I know this is short, and I promise to update soon to make up for it. But I can't help but LOVE the suspense, although I'm sure many of you have a completely opposite opinion on it. Anyways, I'd love to hear what you think about my powers compromise. Please let me know!_

 _Until next time!_


	5. Made It

_JackElsaforeve: I'll try, but no promises :)_

 _And thank you to all the follows, favorites, and reviews!_

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - Made It**

Elsa wasn't one to curse, but ever since she recovered from the emotional trauma that her parents' death brought upon her, the platinum blonde became more relaxed and friendly. She was never fully open and happy like when she was a child, but it was as close to it as she could be.

Hearing a curse leave her mouth caused Jack to turn his head and give a little grin. True, he was scared half to death (and hopefully nothing else would cause the other half), but he treasured the moments where he learned something new about Elsa.

And now he knew that it took a near death situation to get the Snow Queen to spout at least one swear.

"My my Elsa, I didn't know you had it in you." Jack said, pride evident in his voice.

"Shut up." The platinum blonde responded, glaring at the white haired boy. "That's a natural response in a near death situation! Speaking of, WE ARE IN A NEAR DEATH SITUATION."

Cringing at the volume of Elsa's voice, Jack swam closer to her, and looked into her eyes. Seeing the fear in her blue irises brought the caring part of him out, the part he only ever used with his sister.

"Hey, I know you're scared, and so am I, but we'll make it through this. Together."

Staring back at him, Elsa gave a small smile. She could do this.

"Okay, we are a bit less than half a day's distance from the Southern Isles. If I remember geography correctly, there should be an island right nearby to the west. So I guess we should follow the sunset right? It's not going to be perfect, but it should lead us in the general direction. But, we need to make sure we don't get too tir- wait! I see a bit of driftwood!"

The platinum blonde quickly swam over to the wood, grabbing it and resting her weight on it. It was only then that Jack felt how numb his body was. It had only been a couple minutes, but he was still taking a toll. Joining Elsa, Jack rested his arms and upper torso on the wood.

Giving a toothy grin to the girl, he began to kick, sending them in the direction of the slowly setting sun. They were going to be okay.

* * *

Jack didn't know how long it had been. The sun was still sinking in the sky, so it couldn't have been more than a few hours. But those hours felt like days and those days felt like weeks. His throat was dry and he was fighting the urge to dunk his head into the water and take a large gulp, knowing that it would only make it worse. There were quite a few clouds in the sky, so the sun wasn't that bad, but it was still there.

"Jack? In case we don't make it-"

"Shhh." The boy shook his head lightly. "We have to believe."

And with that belief in his eyes, Elsa found a little bit of hope, and kept on kicking.

* * *

About an hour later, the island was still nowhere to be seen. Elsa and Jack had squished themselves together as much as they could to retain as much body heat as possible. Their kicking had lost its previous strength, and their eyes were glazed, as if they were no longer in their own bodies, but rather watching from above.

It was getting dark, soon they would no longer be able to see. Jack gave another glance around, seeing nothing but empty ocean.

But wait… that dark mound in the distance had surely not been there before?

"Elsa, is that the island?" he asked hoarsely.

Elsa snapped her gaze to where Jack was shakily pointing, and her eyes widened. "I think it is."

And with that said, the pair pulled on their last reserve, their final strength, in order to reach sanctuary.

* * *

Elsa and Jack slid onto the sand, giving a sigh as they let themselves rest. The trusty piece of driftwood lay next to them, and Elsa gave it a small pat as a token of her appreciation.

The platinum blonde gave a small shiver as she turned back to Jack. Without a second thought, she curled into him, resting her head on his chest and tucking her legs up to shape herself into a ball.

"We made it." She murmured against his chest.

Jack unconsciously wrapped his arms around the shivering girl, pushing her further into his torso. He needed it just as much as she did, they were both cold and wet. But, as tired as he was, with a small chuckle that caused Elsa's head to bounce a little on his chest, Jack gave a breathy reply.

"We made it."

* * *

 _Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Next one, they are on the island! Please leave a review of what you think should happen, because to be honest, I don't know that either. I mean I have this planned out, but the specifics are a bit hazy. :P Anyways, thank you all so much for reading! And thank you for being so accepting of the AU idea._

 _Until next time!_


	6. Tears

_This is the longest I've taken to update this story. Sorry about that. Anyways..._

 _Thank you for all the follows, favorites and reviews! It really makes my day to check my email and see all the feedback! Thank you all so much for keeping this story going!_

 _I feel like the last chapter is where this story really started. I mean, the first 4 chapters were necessary, but I think that they were just to build up anticipation. Now that this story is really going, I can't wait!_

 _Sorry for the short chapter, I promise that I will update soon. :)_

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - Tears**

Elsa snuggled into her pillow, breathing in what she could only describe as a wintry vanilla peppermint scent. Scrunching up her face, Elsa stretched out her arms and legs.

Except something was blocking her. Opening her eyes, Elsa was immediately confronted with a dark blue hoodie. It was then she noticed that the sweater had its arms around her. And the contents of the sweater happened to be the one and only Jack Frost.

 _Houston, we've got a problem._

* * *

Jack was having a wonderful dream. He was surrounded by his family, and his father was ruffling Jack's dark brown hair. Emma was laughing and his mother was smiling, eyes full of love. They all came together in a hug, and it was then that Jack noticed his family had morphed into one person, a person with a head full of platinum blonde hair. Jack caught a glimpse of a single cerulean eye... then a pained screech reached his ears.

"Ughaghukahmagishack!"

Instinctively, Jack pulled his arms to his chest, effectively squeezing whatever he was holding. Opening his eyes, Jack was met with a wide eyed Elsa.

"Well hello there, your highness."

Pushing her way out of Jack's arms, Elsa stood up and shook her head, spraying sand everywhere. Jack also slowly got up, deciding not to acknowledge the intimate position they had been in.

"So… uh… how are you Jack?" asked a very flustered Elsa.

Evidently she decided that temporary memory loss was a good option as well.

"Well, lets see. I haven't eaten in probably over twelve hours, I uh, I think I got a crick in my neck, we are stuck on an island, but we're still alive. So I'm doing great, how about you?"

Elsa huffed as Jack presented his signature cocky grin.

"Just wonderful." The girl sighed, crossing her arms and staring up at the sun. "Let's go find some shade, shall we?"

* * *

After a few minutes, the two teenagers eventually found suitable shade underneath a large tree. Sitting down, they leaned against the large trunk and sighed.

Jack looked at Elsa expectantly, but all she did was stare into the distance, emotionless.

"What, no epic plan of escape?"

Looking down, Elsa slowly turned to Jack, her head hanging.

"Jack, I don't know what happened to Anna. I don't even know if she's okay. All those people that we met the other day? They could be gone. What if we're the only ones who made it? Anna's all I have, I- I can't, I c-can't lose her!"

Wrapping his arm around the suddenly sobbing girl, Jack stroked Elsa's hair as she leaned into his shoulder, mumbling into his sweater. She eventually pushed her face into his chest, and at some point throughout the tears, Elsa ended up being cradled in Jack's lap, softly sniffling into his collar. Throughout all her sobbing, Jack whispered comforting words to her, and though Elsa couldn't comprehend all that was being said, she appreciated the action all the more.

It was only when Elsa felt something drip onto her forehead that she looked up. She came face to face with Jack, her nose nearly poking his mouth. The white haired boy had his eyes closed, and silent tears slid down his face and dripped off his chin. But even so he still whispered sweet words of comfort into the air, for Elsa's sake, and his own.

After a brief moment of hesitation, Elsa cupped Jack's cheek with her hand. Crystal eyes found each other and the two teens embraced, the flow of their tears returning with full power as they held each other.

Their cries echoed, and there was no one to hear them.

* * *

 _Well that got dark. But don't worry, "happiness can be found even in the darkest of times. If one only remembers to turn on the light." Anyways, I am so EXCITED for the upcoming chapters ooohhhhhhh. I want to say more but I can't spoil! Lets just say that you never know what the elements are going to throw at you. ;D But you won't know what I'm talking about for another few chapters, :(. But when it comes, it will be GLORIOUS._

 _Until next time!_


	7. Friends

_Hey peoples. I know that last chapter was sad, but let's be honest, we would all break down if we were trapped on an island and didn't know if our family was okay. But now let's move onto happier things!_

 _Anyways, thank you all so much for all your follows, favorites, and reviews! All that really keeps me going. :)_

* * *

 **Chapter 7 - Friends**

The two awkwardly broke from their sort of hug, drying their eyes and sitting next to each other.

Elsa turned to Jack, a single tear still visible, sliding down her cheek.

"Jack. I- I'm sorry, I-"

"Don't be."

The white haired boy turned to Elsa with a sad smile.

"It's okay to cry." He said, wiping the tear off of her cheek. "It's raw emotion. What you're really feeling. It's what makes you human. And I know we're both scared, but we're together. We have each other; and we can make it. And even if we can't, we're still going to give it our best shot, won't we, miss valedictorian?"

Cupping the cold hand still resting on her cheek, Elsa gave it a squeeze, whether in appreciation or acceptance she didn't know. Maybe both.

Nodding, the platinum blonde stood up, still holding his hand, and gave it a slight tug. As Jack came up, she pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Thank you."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Jack and Elsa had come up with a game plan. They didn't know how long they would be on the island, so they planned for the worst.

Underneath the shade of a palm tree, Elsa had written their priorities in the sand with a stick.

1\. S.O.S.

2\. Water

3\. Food

4\. Shelter

5\. Wood

Jack had insisted that they write "lack of death" as well, so with a huff, Elsa added that to the end of the list. Fortunately for Elsa, Jack didn't see her small smile.

"So. Let's get working on that S.O.S. signal, shall we?" Said Elsa, picking up a rock.

* * *

About an hour later, their signal was completed. A large S.O.S. made out of rocks, leaves, and bark, sat between the shore and the inner island, large enough so that anyone within range of the island would probably see it.

It was about noon at this point, and a grumble from Jack's stomach reminded them that they hadn't eaten since the previous day. Rubbing his stomach, Jack pouted at Elsa. "We need food."

Clearing her dry throat, Elsa nodded. "And water."

Taking one last glance at their signal, the pair trekked into the forest, hoping to find something useful.

Thankfully, within a few minutes, the teenagers stumbled upon a clump of ripe strawberries, and began to greedily eat, only realizing how famished they were once the juicy fruits were in their mouths.

Once they had eaten all the berries, Jack and Elsa wiped off their mouths, sucking on their fingertips to get every last drop of juice. While Jack gave out a sigh of pleasure, Elsa perked up and turned her head, listening intently.

"Jack hush! Do you hear that?"

The white haired boy stilled, a finger still in his mouth that he hesitantly let free with a small pop.

"No I don't hear- wait…"

A grin taking over her face, Elsa stood up and cocked her head in the direction of the noise.

"It's water!"

Grabbing Jack's hand, Elsa began to run towards the source of the sound, hoping to find what she was looking for. A few minutes later they ran into a stream, immediately stepping back as their toes got wet.

Jack smiled widely. Things were going well for them so far. They had found not only food, but a source of water as well! And, they had even built a signal for help.

But, perhaps best of all, Elsa was still holding his hand.

Grinning, he crouched down, dragging Elsa with him, and used his free hand to scoop up some water, and upon swallowing it, gave a satisfied sigh.

Elsa giggled and attempted to move her hand, only to realize that her fingers were intertwined with Jack's.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Giving his signature smirk, Jack brought her hand to his mouth and laid a small kiss onto the back of it.

From Elsa's perspective, up until this point Jack had been very kind and understanding. But here was the Jack she was used to. The slightly flirty, smirking, humorous Frost.

The platinum blonde didn't have long to think about the kiss before Jack dunked his head into the water to drink more, and she took this opportunity to remove her hand. And maybe the water was doing something to her vision, but it almost looked as if Jack frowned at the loss of contact.

Coming back up, Jack took a large gulp of air, and began to shake his head, which was covered with his soaked locks.

"Ah Jack no!"

Water drops splattering everywhere, Elsa tried to shield herself by bringing her arms up, but this only caused her to lose balance and fall into the stream.

The platinum blonde arose from the water, hair dripping, eyebrows drawn, and fists clenched.

Jack couldn't help but think that she looked very cute when angry. So, with a laugh, Jack jumped into the water as well.

Elsa angrily splashed a wave at the boy, sending him crashing into the water. The white haired teen responded with a splash of his own, and within minutes the two were entangled in an all out splash war.

It was nice to see Elsa smile. Jack had always thought that she was such a serious person, and to be the one who brought her fun and a grin brought a smile to Jack's own face.

It was only when they ended in what Jack considered a draw but was really Elsa holding him in a choke hold position, that the teens decided to go dry off. It looked like they still had about 5 hours of daylight, so they should be fine.

Jack and Elsa walked back towards the shore where it would be the warmest, and decided to look for materials nearby. They chose not to split up because they were unsure of being able to find each other again.

After about an hour, the pair returned to what was steadily becoming their favorite palm tree with a large leaf that was being used as a basket, and was full with berries. They also had some small sticks that they had found as well. Thankfully, a fire would not be necessary because it was summer and the island was tropical, so it was nice and warm. Or at least it wouldn't be necessary tonight because Elsa could feel how humid the air was. The girl decided that they would figure out fire tomorrow, although they would probably still need blankets tonight.

After setting down their materials, the teens decided that they would relax for a bit. They were pretty well situated, although they still needed shelter, but they could rest for an hour.

While they relaxed, Jack and Elsa began to talk about their lives, almost forgetting that they were stuck on a deserted island.

They actually had a lot in common. The two teenagers were both highly obsessed with a certain bat like hero, and enjoyed many of the same video games, as well as the same music. Their subject matters ranged from Harry Potter to the best kinds of waffles, their favorite movies to their spirit animal, their families to their friends, and their hopes and dreams.

Finally, Elsa grabbed the pile of sticks and dragged herself up to a standing position.

"Alright, we need to find shelter inland."

Nodding, Jack stood as well, holding the leaf full of berries in both hands. They began the trek inland, pausing every now and then to look for a suitable resting place. Finally, they came upon a small cave that seemed to work. Nodding at each other, they set down their things and sat down. Elsa noted how cold the stone ground was.

"We should probably get some leaves to make a bed, and maybe a blanket if we can."

The white haired boy nodded and stood up, a cracking noise sounding as he twisted his spine.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

The pair left to go find some leaves, and thankfully they ran into some big smooth ones soon enough. After harvesting as much as they could carry in their arms, Jack and Elsa returned to the cave where a squirrel was eating one of their berries. As they came near, the small creature's ears perked up, and the animal scampered off, leaving only the leaves of the strawberry it had been eating behind.

Chuckling at the creature, Elsa set down her pile of leaves on one side of the cave while Jack set his down on the other. They each only had enough for a thin layer of their bed, so they decided to go back and collect more.

By the time they were each done with their beds and had collected some leaves and excess bark to use as a blanket, the sky was beginning to darken.

After digging into their stock of berries, the teens wished each other a good night, and each went to lie down. Because of their leaf piles, they could not feel the cold stone floor, so they were moderately comfortable, especially because they had piled up some extra leaves to make pillows.

Unfortunately, this left each of them with their own thoughts, which were scary. Sure they had survived this first day pretty easily, but they didn't know how long they would have to survive on the island. And they were of course worried about their families as well.

Finally, after a painful few minutes, Jack broke the silence.

"Elsa, we're friends; right?"

The platinum blonde stopped her musing and paused for a moment. She had never really considered this thought before. She supposed it really depended on the meaning of the term 'friend'.

He was her friend in the sense that she was acquainted with him.

But was he someone that she cared about deeply? Was he someone who would support her rather than tear her down? Was he someone she could trust, and laugh with?

Remembering all the support and caring and fun that Jack had shown her throughout this whole ordeal, Elsa answered with a light heart and a smile.

"Yes Jack, I would say that we are friends."

* * *

 _Hey people! I'm so glad you all like the story! I_ _**just wanted to let you know however that I may not be updating this story for a while**_ _because I really need to finish writing an oneshot I promised a friend, as well as update my other stories. Also, I have applications and work to do as well. I'm not trying to make excuses, I just want you to know that this isn't just because I am a fat and lazy couch potato (although to be fair, I am a fat and lazy couch potato, but that's not why, you get my point). But hopefully I can update soon, although I want to try to add another chapter to all of my other stories first if possible. Feel free to read those! I also tried to make this chapter a bit longer to make up for the wait. Also, if you would be so kind as to leave a review (suggestions, constructive criticism, really anything) , that would be great because they make me so happy!_

 _Until next time!_


End file.
